Happy Holidays
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: It's the holidays and Kate needs help shopping for everyone...
1. Happy Christmas

Rick looked out the window at the gently falling snow. He loved the holidays; they usually entailed his mother going somewhere tropical and far away while his daughter was out of school for two weeks. Could things get any better?

His cell phone chirped a tune and, without seeing the caller id, he knew the caller. As 'All I Want for Christmas is You' jingled to its end, he flipped open his cellular phone.

"Hey, Beckett," he said with a wide grin as she fumbled for words. She had already prepared her speech and this unexpected reply had flushed her preparations from her mind.

"Castle… um… I was… I just… do you… are you free? Right now?"

"I am. Is something wrong? Do you need help?" he asked, worried for a moment.

"I kind of do, yeah. Can you meet me at the mall by the precinct? That's where I'm heading."

"Sure; where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere easy to find."

"How about Santa's chair?" Rick suggested and listened as Kate fell silent, considering this location for almost a minute. Then, she let out a little chuckle before agreeing and hanging up.

He leaned back in his chair for several seconds before closing his laptop and standing, stretching the kinks from his tired muscles. As he pulled on his boots, he called out to his daughter, who came bouncing down the stairs. She looked up at him and stopped suddenly.

"Are you going out?" she asked in alarm. "It's Christmas Eve afternoon. The city's a mess," she said calmly.

"Beckett called; she –" Alexis held up her hands and shook her head.

"Enough said." Rick fixed her with a smirking glare before laughing.

"I'm meeting her at the mall near the precinct."

"Wow! I didn't think it was possible to be a more last-minute shopper than you." He gave her one more pointed stare before leaning in to kiss her forehead and stepping out.

***

Kate was standing by the entrance to Santa's thrown as she scanned the crowd, all the while wondering if inviting Rick was a good idea. She paced back and forth a couple of minutes, wringing her hands and considering her options when she walked into the man she had been waiting for. That thought and the jar of slamming into the writer cost Kate her footing. She felt her foot slip out from beneath her, but his arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him to support her.

"Thanks," she said, a little too breathlessly for her own liking. Almost immediately, he stepped away from her and she bit back a whimper of displeasure, the softness of his wool city coat still making the skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up tingle with delight.

"No problem," he rasped, but he sounded far away. When she looked up, he was about three feet further than he had been seconds ago. She placed herself as best she could and smoothed out her coat before turning to the novelist. In his open black jacket and hunter green scarf, his iridescent burgundy shirt and his tight blue jeans, he looked casual and festive and she felt her throat go dry. "So, detective… what's up?" he asked and she shook the thoughts from her head.

"I need some help… I haven't got a clue what to get everyone."

Rick's eyes grew wide with surprise as she slowly turned red beneath his pinning gaze. He grinned a moment longer, waiting to see if she would darken another shade or two. Within seconds, he was rewarded with a shade of red he had never witnessed on a human being before.

"Detective Beckett, I would be happy to help… on one condition." She felt her chest tighten and her heart sink as she waited to hear his next words. "Call me 'Rick'."

"What?" she gasped out, unaware that she had been holding her breath. He chuckled softly.

"It's Christmas. Do me a favor and call me 'Rick', please."

Kate's breathing slowly returned to normal after she took a few deep breaths of the oxygenated air in the mall although her heart continued to pound madly in her throat. She really did not give Rick enough credit for being a good guy; he could be sweet when he wanted to. So why was she so upset he had not asked something more of her? She nodded in reply to his request and forced the thoughts from her head.

"You got it, Rick," she murmured, making sure the blush did not return to her face yet again. "And it's Kate," she said, knowing he understood her meaning. "So… do we get started? It's already one in the afternoon," she pointed out with a glance behind Rick to the big clock in the middle of the mall.

"Sounds like a plan… Actually, it sounds more like a statement of what needs to be done. There isn't really a plan, is there?"

"Honestly, no… not really. I haven't a clue what to get everyone."

"Right… I've got a plan now," he said decisively and hooked Kate's arm in his, leading her towards the store map and taking off seconds later. When he stopped tugging, they were in front of a dollar store. She was about to give him a dirty look for assuming this was all she was prepared to do for everyone, but he turned to her and told her to wait where she was while he flew in for a second. She nodded and bit back her harsh words and presumptions as Rick dashed into the store and returned about two minutes later with a little pad of paper and a pen.

Then, linking arms again, he led her to a small café inside the mall, telling her to take a seat while he got them something to drink. She tried to protest and offer him some money, but he ignored her outstretched hand and went to the counter, placing a quick order and returning to her side shortly after with a steaming cup.

"One Irish café latté, double foam," he said softly as he set the mug down in front of her. She looked from the cup up to him and gave him a look that clearly said 'A what?'. He smiled. "It's a café latté made with Irish cream instead of regular milk or cream. It's delicious, trust me. I took the same thing. If you don't like it, I'll get you something else."

Rather than bother trying to protest his purchasing of something else should she not like it, she decided to shut up and taste the mixture. As she raised the cup to her nose, the smell of the Irish liquor wafted up her nostrils and she smiled. Then, she took a sip and nearly slid off her chair. It was quite possibly the best mixture she had ever tasted as far as specialty coffees went and she began to doubt she would ever be able to drink anything else and enjoy it quite as much. The creamy flavor and velvety texture made her insides warm and the sight of Rick knowing he was right made something else burn, some part of her that suddenly realized he knew her very well.

"Rick, this is amazing," she said softly as she took another sip and set down her cup. "I have to find a recipe for this."

"Well, if you come over sometime, I'll show you how to make one. I make them at home when I have a guest over or something."

"Hmm…" she hummed, taking one more sip. "So… what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Well," he said very proudly, "while we were at the information desk, I managed to grab a copy of the mall's layout. This," he said, unfolding a square of paper about as big as a credit card, "is pretty much a list of every store in this place. My idea is that looking at all the different types of stores will trigger some ideas for the people you're buying for. This," he announced, holding up the small pad of paper and pen he bought, "is to keep track of who you're buying for, what you're looking for and if you got it already or not." He set the pad in the middle of the table and placed the pen on it and spread his hands. "Good idea, right?" he asked, terribly proud of himself for coming up with it. She could not help laughing softly.

"Yes, Rick… very good idea," she said, not taking the little pad of paper and pen out of her pocket that she had brought with her.

"Alright! Now… Make your list of people," he said, pushing the notepad towards her. She took it and scribbled down several names, including Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Roy Montgomery, and Lanie Parish. He nodded and pulled the map between them, pointing to the stores. "Start with Esposito," he said. "Can you think of something to get him?" Rick asked. She shook her head.

"If I could, I wouldn't have needed you," she pointed out and he fell silent for a moment before a smile spread over his face. He looked up at her.

"In that case... I'm glad you have no idea."

His intent stare made her uneasy and turned her mind to mush most of the time. Add to that the flattery of his last statement, which was just starting to sink in, and the romance of the festivities around them and her brain had more or less liquefied. Then, as she began processing thoughts once more, the meaning sank in and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Wow... you look festive all of a sudden," he laughed, needing to get that out before moving on to business. "Seriously though... no ideas?" She shook her head. "A book? A tie? Maybe a gag gift!" he suggested, but the pointed look she gave him silently vetoed that idea. His eyes went back to the map and he scanned the stores for a minute before they lit up.

"What?"

"I think I've found you your gifts for Ryan and Esposito. Ryan believes in sci-fi stuff, right?" he asked and Kate nodded. "Well, this mall has an Amasia _and_ a Round Table." Her eyes blinked and she shook her head in confusion. "Amasia is Asian and Round Table is medieval. They've got these gorgeous decorative daggers."

"Rick, I'm not buying my co-workers weapons!"

"Why not? Didn't you hear them admiring my fencing swords display? They'll love it!" He watched the little crease appear between her brows and he had to fight the urge to run a fingertip along her forehead. "Just come see them; they're... they're beautiful," he said, nearly choking on his words. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she looked up instantly, the crease disappearing to be replaced by concern. He decided to mask it with a cough. "The hot coffee..." he gasped and she smiled.

"Fine. We'll check out Round Table and Amasia. What about the captain and Lanie?" she asked and Rick grinned. Her heart fluttered.

"Maybe get him a set of Christmas mugs and diamonds are a girl's best friend," he said with a chuckle, smiling up at her as a vein in her neck trembled wildly. She cleared her throat.

"So, Clair de Lune, right?" she asked, standing and taking the last sip of her coffee. Rick took his own final swig before rising and, close enough to wrap their arms around each other but never touching, they walked through the mall with the map between them.

***

Her eyes move from blade to blade, admiring the gorgeous crafting of each of them. The long gothic dresses behind her were stunning and the men's section looked almost regal. Her eyes simply couldn't light on one thing.

"How could I not know about this place?" she breathed, wonder and awe obvious in her voice. A rich, warm chuckle bubbled in Rick's throat and made Kate's stomach flip-flop. She turned slowly towards him. "It's so beautiful. Look at these gowns! They're stunning."

"I know; I love this place," he said happily before his face lit up. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he rattled off quickly.

"You just did... but go ahead."

"Are you busy on New Year's Eve?" he continued. She regarded him wearily for a moment, but decided to play along.

"Why?"

"I was invited to a costume ball... one of those 'King & Queen' things... Anyway, I don't have a queen, and, if I don't have a queen, I'm not going. What do you say?"

"That's blackmail! If you don't go, I'll feel guilty."

"Well, I don't know... Maybe I could find someone else..."

Her gut twisted uncomfortably. Rick, attending a party with someone else. A New Year's Eve party. Being with someone else come midnight. She almost screamed out her acceptance.

"I guess I owe you," she said softly, a little smile on her lips, "since I got you to come help out on Christmas Eve."

He looked pensive for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so." She laughed.

"So, what encouraged this realization, by the way?"

"The clothes!" he said happily. "It's a 'King & Queen' ball. Pick something," he said and gestured around the room.

"Rick, no..." she said softly, but he help up a hand.

"I consider it a tradition of sorts. I'm asking for the favour; it's not fair you should have to pay for a dress."

"But, Rick..."

"No 'buts'," he insisted. She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered as begrudgingly as possible, even as her eyes turned towards the gowns, but she stilled for a moment. She looked back towards him. "You picked my first one and it was... stunning!" she gasped as she thought back to the gorgeous scarlet gown. "Got any suggestions?" she asked softly and watched him smile and approach a rack, thumbing through the gowns until one in particular caught his eyes and made his face light up.

"Here."

He had done it again. The dress looked like a medieval coat with a crinoline beneath of a different shade. The main body was a dark shade of blue, nearly navy, and laced in the front like a medieval vest with silver cords and a sky blue satin skirt. She smiled and accepted it.

"What about me?" he asked and she began to browse. She picked a pair of black slacks from the wall, selected a simple collared cotton shirt in burgundy with black suede cords and a tailed black jacket with large silver buttons. She looked over at him, almost apologetically, but he smiled and shook his head.

"It's a perfect ensemble. Very good eyes, detective," he said, noting the twitch in her expression at the phrasing he had chosen.

"Let's try them on, but we won't show each other," she said quickly. He frowned. "It might sound silly, but I'd really like you to see it on me for the first time the night of the party."

"Jeez!" he said with a grumble. "You sound like a bride, not wanting me to see your dress before the wedding!" he said with a smile and she fought with every fibre of her being to remain upright and dry-eyed.

With a grumble, he agreed and they both ducked into changing rooms. As they changed, they continued to chatter back and forth, laughing together at the outfits.

"You've done it again, Rick," she announced a few minutes later, her surprise obvious in her voice.

"Done what?"

"It fits perfectly. How do you do it?" she asked and he laughed.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. Everything in here is the right size. However, I think I need a vest."

"Let me do it!" she told him instantly. "Let's see if I can keep my good track record. On one condition," she added quickly. "Promise not to peek! I really do want you to see it for the first time on the night of the party."

Another grumble of displeased acquiescence came from the adjoining room and, with a chuckle, Rick heard the door to Kate's changing room open. The clerk showed her the vests and he heard the hangers squeak as she thumbed through them. After a few seconds, they squeaking topped and he heard her approaching the door. Rather than knock, she passed it over the door.

"This is the one I had in mind," he said in surprise and slipped off his coat to try it. The vest fit perfectly, the black cotton garment made with adjustable cords to lace up the front which matched those on his shirt. He tied them and turned in the mirror a couple of times before removing it all and changing back into his street clothes. He was about to open his door when the hinge of hers whined as it opened.

"Kate? I'm done; I'm coming out," he warned and stepped out to find her with the dress over her arm, admiring the jewel case, oblivious to him. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he whispered behind her, making her start, but not quite jump. She smiled.

"Yeah, very nice." She stood up straighter and moved towards the cashier, but he curled his hand beneath her elbow and tugged her back to the case. "What is it?"

"Every queen needs her crown jewels," he said softly and her mouth shot open so fast he thought it would snap. He lifted his hand. "You've got two options: you can refuse and I'll simply buy them later this week. The other option is that you realize I'll get them either way and, this way, you get some say in their choosing," he said and, as official as he was trying to sound, the warmth of his tone and the smile twinkling in his eyes made her smile softly.

"Alright," she said with a smile. "However, you better not try giving me something else for Christmas. This is... _far_ too much!"

"Trust me... this is nothing," he said softly and pointed to a pewter chain with a sapphire accent on each leaf-detailed inverted Celtic knot. Matching upside-down triangles with the lovely blue stones were just beside it.

"What about those?" he said, pointing to the set. "You obviously like them."

"Well, they're beautiful," she said quickly, feeling a need to justify herself, but he just smiled.

"No need to be defensive," he told her gently. "If I would have been shopping for them alone, these are what I would have picked."

Kate's eyes lifted in surprise. "Really?" she asked softly. Rick smiled.

"The look on your face is proof enough; they're yours." With one last smile, he sought out the aid of one of the clerks and purchased all the clothes and accessories. Price tag hidden from view, he stepped aside and let her purchase the dagger for Ryan. They walked out with several bags tucked under his arms and one bag in her hand, the dagger.

"Let me help," she asked, but he placed them and walked on.

"It's not a problem. We'll leave it all at coat check and call a cab later," he said and, less than a minute later, they were standing at a coat check near the center of the mall. "Keep these safe, please," he whispered and the gentleman took the bags, slipped them into a locker and gave Rick a piece of paper with the locker number. Then, he mumbled something, the clerk scribbled on a piece of paper and they were off once more.

"What was that last part you told him?"

"A password. Proof for when we reclaim our things," he stated simply. She gave him a look. "I'm not telling," he said without a glance in her direction. "A password is something personal." She continued to stare at him. "Someday."

"Fine," she grumbled, making him smile. "Glad I amuse you."

"How about we hurry up?" he suggested and she fell silent instantly, speeding up her pace so that he almost lost her in the crowd. "Whoa, wait up!" he said and they moved quickly though the crowd to get to Amasia.

***

Kate's eyes sparkled once more with the beauty of the merchandise, but did a better job of concealing it this time as she looked at the gorgeous miniature swords, trying to pick the right one.

"They're mini katanas. _Very_ sharp blade."

"I know, Castle," she said abruptly and he recoiled. She saw it, but ignored him until he took several steps back.

"There's, um... very pretty crystal sculptures over there. I'll just..." and he turned and left the store.

Kate took a deep breath and tried to stem the tears that desperately wanted to escape. She picked up a dagger of equal value to the one she bought for Ryan, no longer caring. If he had better things to do than hang out with her, that was fine. Just say so. Part of her mind managed to register how gorgeous the etched rose trapped in glass on a colourfully-lit base was, but the rejection was foremost.

Taking the items to the cash, she paid and moved to the door of the little shop and nearly stopped dead in her tracks. Rick was still there, sitting on a bench. When he saw her, he stood up and moved closer.

"So, the captain," he said briskly and she blinked.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here," she said in confusion.

"What? No! Of course not..." he denied vehemently. His face contorted in confusion as he stared at her.

"You said we should hurry up," she accused.

"Because the stores close in an hour!"

Kate fell silent, letting a little 'oh' of understanding before trying to walk on, but Rick caught her elbow and she turned back towards him.

"Did you think I wanted to go? That I was tired of you?" She tried to deny the question, but her silence was a better answer than any words. "You're a very insecure woman, Katherine Beckett. Now stop worrying... and think of something for your boss. We only have... forty-five minutes!"

She scanned her surroundings and darted towards a stationary shop where she found a nice set with a matching pen, pencil and Swiss army knife. Paying quickly, she exited to a still-waiting Rick.

"All done?" he asked and she nodded with a smile. Stepping closer to her and offer her his arm, he wondered for a second if he wasn't pushing too far, but her ear-to-ear grin told him it was alright and she hooked her arm though his. Chatting amicably, they made their way to the lockers.

Kate looked up at the new clerk, a young woman who proceeded to make goo-goo eyes in Rick's direction and she felt her stomach lurch. This woman had no idea if they were together or not and, in addition, she had not looked at Kate once.

That's when she noticed the clerk's disappointed frown and realized that, while the clerk was looking at Rick and she had been observing the clerk, Rick's attention had remained on her the entire time. Her cheeks heated as she looked up into his smiling face.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "didn't catch that."

"Possessive's a good look on you," he teased and she felt her cheeks heat an extra ten degrees. "I asked if you've got everything you need," he repeated. She nodded her head 'yes' and he scribbled something on a scrap of paper, passing it to the clerk. The woman grumbled and went away for a couple of minutes before returning with their bags and jackets and dumping them unceremoniously on the counter. Kate gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Today was fun," Rick said gently as he held her coat for her to slide into. She accepted the help and put it on. Then, he slid on his own and grabbed up all the bags and turned to leave.

That's when the clerk cleared her throat. Rick and Kate both turned back and watched the woman nod towards the tips canister in front of her with the name 'Cindy' written on it, a match to her name tag.

"Yes?" Rick asked, playing the fool. She bypassed nodding towards it and simply tapped the slot with her finger. Rick smiled, but Kate knew it wouldn't be pretty. "I tip service. What I got was non-existent professionalism, disrespect towards my companion and attitude. Consider yourself lucky I'm offering you a Merry Christmas."

She was wrong; it was beautiful! He hooked his arm through hers and resumed his trajectory towards an exit.

She pressed her lips together to smother her laughter when he gave her a smile that beamed with pride. The chuckle bubbled out and she returned his grin as they passed Santa's thrown.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" came the familiar bellow, but with it came their yelps of surprise. No longer on his thrown, Kate and Rick nearly walked into him. "Merry Christmas!" he announced, but he didn't budge. Rick shrugged and Santa lifted his gaze skyward. Rick and Kate followed suit and spotted the sprig of mistletoe hanging above. When they lowered their gaze once more, Santa was gone. They turned to each other.

"Silly tradition," she said both quickly and breathlessly, but without moving. Rick nodded. "This is silly, right?"

"Right," he said and, with quick glances to each other's legs, they both stepped out from under the white flowers at the same time and walked over to a cab. All the while, they continued to justify themselves.

"It's dangerous nowadays," Kate said, opening a door and tossing in her bags while Rick passed the cabbie a hundred dollar bill.

"Exactly," she mumbled and straightened up. "Today was great, Rick" she said and turned to wish him a Merry Christmas, but never got the chance.

As her body began to turn towards him, his warm hands captured her face and finished her turn more quickly by pulling her lips to his in a sudden fiery kiss. She heard the gasp being pulled from her throat as his mouth worked over hers, his thumbs brushing tenderly over the apples of her cheeks. It was another several seconds before she thought of a response and it was to sneak her hands around the back of his neck. They pressed against each other for several moments until they finally parted, panting softly.

Their foreheads were pressed together and the little puffs of their breath mingled between them for nearly ten seconds. She fought the impulse to tighten every muscle in her body in anticipation of the standard 'Your place or mine' propositions. Instead, he smiled and pressed one last kiss to the tip on her nose, sighing in contentment.

"Merry Christmas, Kate," he whispered and her heart warmed.

"Merry Christmas, Rick," she said with a smile and extracted herself from him every so reluctantly. Grinning like a fool, she turned and stepped into the car as he held the door.

"Until New Year's Eve," he reminded her softly. "I'll be by around six to pick you up. Okay?"

Unable to answer verbally, she nodded her head several times and he closed the door of the taxi. With a _thump, thump_ to the driver, he watched the car drive away and began his short trek home with thoughts of this evening's events and dreams for the new year dancing in his head, a thousand times sweeter than any sugarplum.


	2. Happy New Year's

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Rick did his best to focus, but it was difficult, standing on the other side of his muse's door, trying to get up the courage to knock. Breathe in. Breathe out. Finally, he knocked.

His heart raced as he realized knocking wasn't the hard part; it was waiting for a response. He continued to force himself to breath as he heard the lock slide open and the latch turn. The door seemed to creep slowly ajar, yet also seemed to instantly swing wide open all at once.

About that time, breathing either in _or _out would've been nice. He hadn't seen her since he had put her in the cab home on Christmas Eve and watched her drive away. Now, seeing her for the first time in almost a week, he could barely breathe at all.

Making it more difficult was how stunning she looked in the navy and sky blue gown. The necklace draped around her neck and hung just above the dark crease of cleavage peeking out of the dress's bodice, the deep sapphire stones contrasting beautifully against her flaming red hair. He sighed.

"You look beautiful," he said in a breath and watched as her face became a bright shade of red. He chuckled.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said ever-so-softly before clearing her throat, forcing some strength back into it. "You... you look like some kind of...medieval pirate or rogue. Very... very dashing," she told him with a smile, proud of herself for managing a complete sentence.

"Thanks," he replied and seemed to suddenly remember the large bundle he was carrying. "I bought this a couple of years ago. I only wear it for special events. I thought this would go better with your outfit than your winter coat."

Holding it by the shoulder, the bulk of the material unrolled and she gasped as she saw the gorgeous velvet cape with a satin-lined hood and three decorated antiqued buttons near the top. He gave it a little jerk towards her and she snapped out of her trance, letting him slip it onto her shoulders. It was heavy, but felt warm. As she inhaled, she nearly fell down; it smelled like him, too!

"Are you okay?" he asked and curled his hands around her shoulders immediately to offer her some kind of support.

She wanted to scream 'No!' but knew she couldn't. He would surely ask what was wrong and she refused to answer. How could she explain that his proximity made her weak in the knees because she was in love with him?

Her heart still flip-flopped at the thought of the kiss they had shared on Christmas Eve. She had dreamt of him that night, sharing much more than a kiss. Her mind fought her to stay asleep and managed for a while until she awoke abruptly to a startling realization: against every instinct and intention to the contrary, Kate had fallen in love with Richard Castle!

"I'm fine..."

Drawing every ounce of strength she had, she steadied her nerves and locked the door as they left.

Downstairs, a limo waited in front of the building, waiting to take them to the reception hall. Rick opened the door and helped Kate step in before crawling in himself and swinging the door shut.

The long vehicle moved sleekly through the streets and the two of them sat in silence. Every now and then, they looked at each other and smiled, but neither said a word for nearly ten of the twenty-five minute drive.

"Is everything alright?" Rick asked, suddenly making Kate jump. "Would you rather not go?"

"No! Of course I want to go," she said quickly.

"Well, how do you plan on enjoying yourself in my presence if we're barely talking?"

"We're talking," she argued, but a guilty smile snuck its way onto her face. "I'm sorry; my mind's elsewhere."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, his face intensely serious.

"Distract me?" she suggested, but it sounded an awful lot like a question. He chuckled and the sound made her smile.

"Any good murders lately?" he asked and the laugh bubbled out of her before she could suppress it.

"Do you have to say it like that?" she asked of him. He has the decency to look shameful.

"That does sound bad, doesn't it?" he agreed and cringed. "Maybe I should take some tact classes or something." She laughed whole-heartedly and he cocked his head to the side, smiling in delight. "A smile..." he declared and she flushed once again. "I never would have pegged you as such an easy blusher. It's very cute... much softer side to you. It's nice to see from time to time."

Eventually, they fell into an easy conversation, discussing upcoming movies until they arrived at the reception hall in the heart of the city. The vehicle stopped and Rick slid out of the car before reaching back in to offer his hand to Kate to help her out. As she stepped out, her jaw dropped.

The building was only a few floors high, but through the main doors and the windows above, she could see the crystal chandelier in the lobby shinning down on the burgundy carpets and marble floors. Everyone had some kind of drink in their hand and was chatting and Kate could not stop admiring the ornate decor.

"Close your mouth," he whispered quickly and she snapped it shut just in time.

"Sir Richard Castle and Lady Katherine Beckett!" someone announced and all eyes turned to them as a man dressed like a butler took her cape from her shoulders and Rick's jacket at the same time. The crowd clapped for a couple of seconds and, when they stopped, Rick hooked his arm through hers and led her into the main hall.

"You could have warned me," she whispered harshly, but his grin disarmed her and she began to laugh silently, her bouncing shoulders the only sign of her amusement. They made their way to the bar and ordered some Dubonnet on ice before mingling with the crowd.

Much like the first time they had attended a formal function, Rick seemed to know everyone and vice versa, but he always made sure to introduce her and continued to pull her into the conversations whenever he felt her trying to shrink away. She would give her opinions in a very politically correct manner and hope she had not just insulted someone. Her audience was actually quite open-minded.

"There's no reason to be shy," Rick told her an hour and a half later. They had finished their drinks and were not currently chatting with anyone. She looked up at him. "Tonight is social and unless you start doing 'yo momma' jokes," he teased, happy to see her smile, "they won't bite. They're politicians; they're tougher than that."

"You have to admit; it is a little intimidating."

"Only because you're letting yourself think it is!" he said, holding her hands out. "You are an intelligent, beautiful woman and you shouldn't ever… _ever_ forget that." Her cheeks flamed a gorgeous shade of red and he smiled. Leaning over, he kissed her hands and her uncomfortable chuckle vanished; he'd just kissed her again and, although not as intimate as their Christmas Eve embrace, it stunned her all the same.

Kate took a deep breath, trying to steady her erratic pulse, not noticing that Rick was slowly leading her somewhere. After several seconds, her pulse was finally returning to normal when he tugged her closer and held her body against his, taking her right hand in his left and beginning to move from side to side.

"We're dancing," she remarked, looking around her for the first time to notice that they were at the center of the floor and slowly spinning outwards to some yuletide waltz. His hold on her was stable and yet seemed completely relaxed as he moved them around the floor and she could sense exactly where he wanted her to move. The last time she had danced like this was… never. And it felt wonderful.

"Hold on tight," he warned. She had time for the words to register and to grip his arm a little tighter before he began to spin wildly around the dance floor. Between gasps for air, she squealed in delight and, despite great difficulty keeping her feet beneath her, she had never felt so happy or alive.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, slowing down, gently reducing his momentum before coming to a full stop. He led her from the floor to a quiet little area with a table. "You seem sad all of a sudden."

"Nothing, I… I just realized I haven't led a terribly memorable life. I don't think I've ever had this much fun. Thank you."

Rick smiled and bowed to her with a flourish. "You're welcome, milady." He straightened again and looked beyond her to a group of people walking into the main hall. "Looks like my writer pals had nothing better to do tonight. C'mon, I'll introduce you to them."

Rick and Kate made their way over to the novelists. As the group saw Rick approach, they all began to talk amongst themselves, looking up as the duo arrived.

"How'd you land this fine lady for the night?"

"Just showed her your pictures as alternatives," Rick replied with as straight a face as he could manage, but eventually cracked. "This is the result of killing off Derek Storm. Gentlemen, this is Detective Kate Beckett, a.k.a. Nikki Heat."

"Jeez, Castle," the older gentleman said, "I never realized how horrible a writer you are! No way you did her justice," he said smartly. "If you ever want to leave this jackass, here's my number," he said, winking as he passed her a business card. She blushed, but Rick wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned.

"Brush it off, Kate," Rick whispered, her dark cheeks paling slowly. "These guys are teddy bears," he said. The group of gentlemen smiled.

"Some would say tigers," he replied and Rick shuddered.

"Eww! Oh, GOD! _Way_ too much information. Eww!"

They found a table and continued to talk. Kate quickly found that Rick's friends all acted much like Rick himself and she quickly fell into comfortable conversation, handling each of them in the same way she handled Rick. Well, at least the way she did before she realized she was in love with him.

"What do you know of romance?" one of Rick's friends asked smugly. Kate laughed.

"More than you. I have two ex-wives to prove it," Rick said smartly, but the gentleman chuckled.

"My point exactly. You can't hold on to them."

"Oh, I don't know… My muse hasn't divorced me yet," he teased. Kate turned to him with a smug smile.

"Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind," she parried and all the other writers began to make mocking noises. Rick sat up a little straighter.

"Do you mean to say you've fallen out of love with me, Katherine?" he asked in mock seriousness, a look of disbelief and pain fluttering across his face and, despite the way her stomach tied itself in knots, she managed to fake a laugh to break off the joke that they had going. Turned away, she never noticed Rick swallow and take a deep breath before turning back to his friends. "Guess the honeymoon's over."

Kate nearly choked. "I'll be right back," she said softly and disappeared to the ladies room, needing a moment away from Rick to collect herself. The conversation, however, did not stop because she left.

***

"I knew it!" the silver-haired man said smugly.

"Knew what?" Rick demanded.

"You're in love. I knew it the minute you came to the poker game looking for the Chinatown games! You've fallen in love with your muse, Castle. Face it! You were hooked the second you saw her. We all noticed the change in you. You were never that slap-happy… not even when you first met Meredith or Gina!"

"Alright, fine. Now, would you guys can it? She doesn't know it and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Why?!"

"Because if she ever found out, I'd probably wind up dead!"

"How do you figure that?"

"She's a cop and I'm me! She's got Detectives Ryan and Esposito and a whole precinct watching her back if anything ever hurt her and we both know hurting women is my specialty… She deserves more and… I'm not going to trap her by admitting feelings that she couldn't possibly feel for me." The three gentlemen all exchanged looks for a moment before turning back to Rick.

"Castle, stop…"

"Don't bother, boys… I, um… I think I just need a moment before she gets back," he said and the group of men exchanged one last glance before stepping away from the table towards the bar to get themselves a drink. Rick sat there taking deep breaths for several moments before looking up to see Kate returning to the table. "Hey, there."

"Hi. Where did they all go?" she asked, sitting down. He nodded towards the bar and Kate smiled. She was about to ask him what was wrong when the deejay came on, announcing it was eleven-thirty. Rick stood up and extended his hand to Kate, smiling foolishly as he waited for her to accept it. When she did, he pulled her back to the dance floor and stood there as the final notes of the song rang out before a new one started. When it did, he smiled and began to chuckle, earning a questioning look from his partner.

"What is it?" Kate asked, but he held up his hand for a second, collected himself and began a soft rock 'n' roll.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

One song would end and a new would begin, but Kate and Rick never left the floor. Several tunes later, the deejay announced that the next song was the last before the midnight countdown and everyone came out onto the dance floor.

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_But I thought I'd ask you just the same_

_What are you doing new year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

The tune was slow and Rick held Kate tight as they swayed back and forth. His arms were secure around her, but as the lyrics being sung by a past reality show runner-up filtered through the fog of her brain, she became uncomfortable. She shifted in his arms, but kept her arms around his neck for the time being.

_Wondering whose arms will hold you good and tight_

_When it's exactly twelve o'clock at night_

_Welcoming in the new year_

_New Year's Eve_

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of the thousand invitations_

_You receive_

_Oh, but incase I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

_What are you doing new year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

The song was ending and people were passing out champagne for the countdown. As the servers wove their way through the dance floor, Rick spotted one person and let go of Kate to pick two flutes. His arms uncurled from around her waist as someone yelled out that it was thirty seconds to the new year. Her brain fogged and, once Rick's back was turned to her, she made a dash for the terrace doors.

The cool winter air stung her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that burned her irises. Inside, the crowd was at twenty seconds. Just twenty seconds!

"What the hell?" Rick yelled as he burst out of the door.

"Go back inside!" she demanded, but he stepped closer to her. She took a step back and turned away from him, hugging her arms around herself. "Leave me alone…"

"Why do you want to be alone to ring in the new year?" he asked and the tears that she'd held a bay escaped in a slow trickle down her cheeks, glancing over her shoulder.

"Because it's all I've known for the last five years and it's worked for me so far…"

Rick's face softened as he stepped closer. "If your life is so perfect, why are you here with me tonight? How come you don't have someone other than me to spend it with?" he asked and she glimpsed pain flashing through his eyes.

"Rick…" she tried, but faltered. "If you're with someone at midnight, you're supposed to be with them all year. I can't deal with someone else…" she trailed off, unable to suppress the lump in her throat. She turned away and shivered as she looked out over the snow-covered garden. Suddenly, the flakes falling on her shoulders ceased as warm cotton wrapped around her body, His scent enveloped and overwhelmed her and, this time, when her knees buckles, she couldn't regain her balance; her salvation was Rick's reflexes and the speed with which he curled his arms around her waist.

"Are you alight?" he asked as the party inside errupted in applause and well wishes. He turned bac to her with a sarcastic grin. "I'm sorry," he said, "I guess you'll have to endure a whole year of being surrounded by people who love you."

Rick was about to let go and walk away when Kate swayed dangerously. He tightened his grip and she swallowed down a gulp of air. Resting her hands on his shoulders for further support, she stiid up straight and took a deep breath before looking up at him. His face was severe and he looked terrified.

"Kate, are you sure you don't want to sit down on something?" he asked, his voice quivering with worry. She swallowed hard again.

"You really do care, don't you?" she questioned in astonishment. A similar expression passed over his features. "I… I don't just mean in terms of Nikki Heat; I mean me. You really… care, don't you?"

"Kate…" he groaned, needing to put distance between them, but too scared of her instability to let go of her. "I think I should go inside," he told her, but she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Rick," she whimpered, loosening her hold and forcing strength back into her throat. "You care, don't you For me, personally?" she asked again and he snapped.

"Of course! What's not to care for? You're kind, intelligent, beautiful, caring, and… and beautiful!" he babbled.

"You said beautiful twice."

"Then I guess that means you're very beautiful! All I know…" he said sharply, but trailed off as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"What do you know?" she asked and he set his jaw before looking back into her eyes, unaware he had ever looked away.

"All I now is… as long as we work together, you have at least one person who loves you."

The stillness around them was suffocating, but to her credit, she remained upright with her arms around her waist. On the other hand, not looking him in the eye certainly helped. She was panting softly whereas he was holding his breath altogether. Summoning up her strength, she lifted her gaze to his and stared into his eyes until they swung away from hers. He gritted his teeth and moved away from her, back towards the terrace doors.

"Rick," she cried out quickly and he froze about six steps from where had been, his back to her. "Rick, please," she said, her voice suddenly serious. "You were straight with me about my mother. I need you to be straight with me now." He sighed and remained perfectly still. Her voice cracked with emotion and she let out a sharp breath of air. "Rick…" He looked skyward and sighed yet again, but stayed quiet. "_Please_…"

"I love you," he breathed out quickly and quietly. He took a deep breath and held it for a second before choking and turning his head to the side, only his profile visible to her. "I'm in love with you, Katherine Beckett. Happy New Year…" he said.

Neither of them moved or spoke for several seconds and, as he was about to take a step towards the doors, towards sanctuary, he heard the sound of snow crunching underfoot and the shallow breathing of someone trying not to cry. He stood motionless as he heard another crunch and another until he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned towards her and saw her wide smile as well as a torrent of tears.

"Kate…" he said and moved to hold her steady once more. She smiled and nuzzled into his arms and nodded.

"Rick…" sje continued and took a deep breath before letting the words tumble out of her mouth. "Iloveyoutoo."

He smiled. "I'm glad, but I'd really like to hear it spoken instead of vomited," he teased, but his taunt had no effect on her except to darken her eyes to a smoky green.

"I said…" she whispered quietly, leaning in towards his ear, "that I'm in love with you, too, Richard Castle."

His smile slid away as an intensity grew in his eyes, matching her own. Less than a foot separated them and, reaching out softly, he touched his fingertips beneath her chin and tilted her face up to his kiss. Her eyes stayed locked with his as his face inches closer and closer until their lips met and the sheer bliss the contact caused made her eyes slip closed.

The embrace was so tender and he was so incredibly gentle that she thought she would cry. She rested her hands gently on his chest and leaned into him as he continued to kiss her ever so softly. Rick's hand curled beneath Kate's chin and brushed over her shoulder to slip up her neck and cup her cheek. His touch was as gentle as the flutter of butterfly wings. Her knees trembled and she curled her fists into the lapels of his vest.

Rick's thumbs brushed over the apple of her cheek and she let out a tiny whimper. The pressed on and his thumb continued to smooth over the planes of her face, but eventually the need for air demanded they part. Remaining tightly wrapped in each other's arms, they barely separated as they gulped in air. Their eyes connected and he brought up other hand up to cradle her face.

"Kate…" he breathed out, resting the knuckled of his right hand against her cheeks. He swallowed and continued to pant for air. She bit her lower lip and he let out a low growl. "Please, don't do that," he groaned. She released her lip, but her eyes darkened further.

"Why?"

"Your lips won't be the only thing that's swollen!" he grumbled and Kate's face heated instantly. She felt her heart flip-flop in her chest and he lowered his gaze as he blushed himself. "Sorry. Crass…"

"Honest," she said and smiled seductively, making sure his eyes were back on her face when she pulled her lower lip between her teeth once more. An almost animalistic sound rumbled out of his throat and he shook his head.

"Keep this up and we'll barely make it to the limo," he warned her quietly. He gave her a long look, but she returned it with a warm smile.

"I love you, Rick," she said as her eyes softened and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. His eyes slipped closed.

"I love you, too," he said ever-so-softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they back and forth for a moment with only the music breaking the silence. "Kate?"

"Yes?"

They stopped swaying and he took her face in his hands. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Rick," she whispered back. He pressed his lips tenderly to hers and she let out a purr of pleasure. Several moments later, she twister her way out of his grip and smiled, biting her lower lip, as she moved back towards the terrace doors. Rick watched in confusion.

"Where are you going?" he asked gently. Kate reached for the doorknob before she turned back to face him.

"To get my coat… I'm thinking we could make this a _very_ happy new year…" she murmured before stepping inside, Rick following not two seconds later.

-FIN-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed my little story and would like to wish you all health and happiness during the coming year. One decade down already!


End file.
